Evelyn Frostweaver
Evelyn Frostweaver '''is a '''Frost Mage of the''' Sin'dorei'. She is very, very elusive, and rarely trusts anyone, and shows little to no emotions towards those she hasn't met, giving her the image that she is mean, which is why rarely anyone approaches her unless they actually have business to. Though, they do know that she wouldn't kill unless she has a good reason to, from her good reputation in Silvermoon City as one of the mage trainers. She is a bit more outgoing than Synthos, and very intelligent. She doesn't want friends, because in her mind, they are useless baggage that will drag her down in the future, which she has learned from experience. Evelyn is great at thinking under pressure, and can be a good adversary to those who need her. '''Evelyn's Past' Evelyn grew up in a decent life, her sister, her mother, and her father, all tucked away within the 'Everbreeze Spire', within the Ghostlands (Which was destroyed after Arthas had invaded.) They had a peaceful life, filled with study, and with her parents being wealthy entrepreneurs of the time, she traveled a lot. The family business was named 'Everbreeze Fabrics', giving life to her mother's dream of being a professional tailor in her own business. It wasn't long before their little business in the Ghostlands turned into a popular tailoring company, now branching from Silvermoon City, to the farthest reaches of the world, businesses opening in Kalimdor, for the Horde cities. However, after Arthas's invasion, everything turned for the worst. Their beautiful home was destroyed, and buried under the scar of the now dark forest. Less and less started to go to their stores, leaving them bankrupt. It was time for Evelyn and her sister to find new jobs to support their parents. They packed up what was left of their belongings, and fled to Silvermoon City, in hopes of finding a new home, After getting settled in to a local inn, they began to plan the rest of their life, trying to figure out what the future had in store for them. And in the middle of the night, after everyone was tucked away, Evelyn figured out what her life was going to be. She stole her mother's gown and her father's staff, and set off into the world, to start her own adventure. It is unknown when or where this exactly happened, but she was accepted into a very important association in Silvermoon City, where with effort, she was cleared to be a mage trainer. Not much else is known about young Evelyn, other than the fact that shortly after escaping the Eversong Woods, she took on the new name 'Frostweaver', not wanting to be a disgrace to her family for leaving, and so nobody would get suspicious of her, especially those who are giving her an occupation of an instructor. Just like most of those who are acquainted with Synthos Bloodreaver, she now lives on the Lost Isles, where she may practice her magics freely, with the help of her friends to guide her to the future. She has gained a lot more power, and she always wants to somehow go back in time and stop the scourge from destroying her past life with her own two hands. Though, everyone knows that would never happen. Evelyn does not like cake.. just a random fact. Evelyn's Relatives/Best Friends [Name] 'Race Gender Relationship Status Alignment '''Mercutius Everbreeze 'Elf Male Father Alive Friendly '''Enieteth Everbreeze Elf Female Mother Alive Friendly Celeste Everbreeze Elf Female Sister Currently in Silvermoon City Friendly Synthos Bloodreaver Elf Female Friend The Lost Isles. Friendly Eres 'Elf Female Acquaintances The Lost Isles Neutral '''Destonia 'Elf Female Unknown The Lost Isles Friendly '''Ereniar Shadowbane Worgen Male Acquaintances The Lost Isles Friendly Category:Blood Elf Category:Mage Category:Back story